Bal des Masques
by Undead.Letters
Summary: Un OS en deux parties sur la façon dont les Cullen célèbrent Halloween. // Terminé.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Bal des Masques  
Auteur : Undead Letters  
Rating : K ou K+, au choix.

Disclaimer L'univers merveilleux de Twilight n'appartient, malheureusement, qu'à Stephenie Meyer.

Un petit OS, en deux parties (parce que sinon c'est beaucoup trop long, voyez-vous) sur la façon dont les Cullen se préparent à célébrer Halloween. La deuxième partie arrivera bientôt (edit du 20/03/09) promis!

**OoOoOoOoO**

Partie I

_Maison de Charlie et Isabella Swan  
__Forks_

.BIP.

La sonnerie stridente de mon réveille-matin me tira hors des bras de Morphée. Je m'étirai longuement, observant la triste lueur grise qui filtrait au travers des rideaux. Encore une autre journée pluvieuse…Comme si c'était étonnant. Forks était la ville la plus ennuyante, la plus grise et la plus déprimante jamais vue. Néanmoins, j'adorais habiter là (disons que j'avais de bonnes raisons d'y rester).

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche me ferait le plus grand bien! La maison était silencieuse, Charlie devait être déjà parti. Après avoir passé près de vingt minutes sous l'eau chaude, je décidai que c'était assez. M'enroulant dans une grande serviette moelleuse, je m'observai dans le miroir. Ma peau me sembla encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, si cela était possible. N'étais-je pas l'albinos? Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Edward et au reste des Cullen. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres à la simple pensée de l'homme de ma vie. Enfin, pas _exactement_ un homme.

-À quoi penses-tu?

Je sursautai violemment en voyant le reflet dudit homme de ma vie apparaître dans le miroir. Aussi silencieux qu'un prédateur, je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer dans la maison.

-Tu veux ma mort? Demandais-je, une main sur le cœur.

-Je t'ai fait peur?

-Attends que mon cœur reprenne un rythme normal et on en reparlera, répondis-je sarcastiquement.

Je me tournai vers lui et remarqua qu'il me regardait d'un drôle d'air. Voyant ce que je portais, ou plutôt ce que je ne portais_ pas_, je rougis brusquement. Edward ne m'avait jamais vu nue, bien qu'en ce moment-même je ne le fusse pas totalement. Disons qu'il ne m'avait pas vu aussi peu vêtue depuis que nous nous connaissions.

-Je vais aller mettre quelque chose, dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

-Pourquoi? me demanda-t-il en m'emboitant le pas. Tu es très…jolie comme ça.

Je sentis ses mains froides sur mes épaules, me forçant à me tourner face à lui. Je vis le désir dans ses yeux mordorés. Il m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, puis sur les joues. Il parsema mon visage de baisers de plus en plus brûlants puis descendit dans mon cou. Je sentis sa langue chatouillée ma clavicule et ne put m'empêcher de gémir. Ses mains caressaient doucement mon dos, mes reins.

-Edward…

Je le repoussai doucement. Lui comme moi savions que nous ne pouvions pas nous aventurer de ce côté-là de notre relation. Pas encore du moins, mais j'avais bon espoir qu'un jour nous pourrions nous aimer dans tous les sens du terme. Il comprit à mon ton de voix et se recula. Je vis la tristesse et la frustration se peindre sur ses traits. Je caressai doucement sa joue, j'étais tout aussi peinée que lui.

-Pardonne-moi, amour.

Il m'embrassa sur le front.

-Je vais t'attendre en bas.

J'hochai doucement la tête et entrai dans ma chambre. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pourrais porter, j'optai donc pour un jeans et un t-shirt bleu marine. Je savais qu'Edward _adorait_ cette couleur. J'essorai rapidement mes cheveux puis dévalai l'escalier. Il était là, assis à la cuisine, parcourant le journal local des yeux.

-Du nouveau? Demandais-je pour dissimuler la tension entre nous deux.

-Non, pas vraiment.

Il me fit un sourire tendre et je me sentie fondre, comme à chaque fois. J'entrepris de me verser un bol de céréales en l'écoutant parler de la dernière vision d'Alice. Banale et sans danger, pour une fois.

-Tu vas venir au bal? Me demanda-t-il brusquement.

-Le bal? Sûrement pas.

Le lycée organisait un bal (encore) à l'occasion d'Halloween. C'était dans deux jours seulement et j'avais déjà décidé de ne pas y aller. De toute façon, je n'avais pas de costume. Comme si il avait lut dans mes pensées, Edward précisa qu'Alice et Rosalie devaient aller à Port Angeles chercher les leurs.

-Tu pourrais y aller avec elles, non ? proposa-t-il subtilement.

Je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée de Rosalie après l'épisode du studio de danse, néanmoins un bal restait un bal. Je n'y étais allée qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'Edward m'y avait emmené à mon insu.

-Je n'aime pas les bals, soupirais-je.

-On va s'amuser et puis j'ai déjà mon costume, déclara-t-il malicieusement.

-Tu t'es acheté un costume?

Je pouffai de rire. Edward se contenta d'hocher la tête, pouffant à son tour. À force d'argumenter, il finit par me convaincre d'y aller. (Comme toujours, je ne pus lui résister)

-Alice était certaine que tu viendrais. Rosalie était plus sceptique, mais je savais bien que je finirais par te convaincre, dit-il en m'enlaçant.

Je soupirai en secouant la tête. Edward avait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était connu. Nous partîmes ensuite pour l'école, où je devrais attendre une journée entière avant d'aller me chercher un costume avec les filles.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Lycée de Forks,  
__Cours de mathématique_

-À quoi tu rêves Bella?

Je sortis brusquement de ma rêverie et me tournai vers ma voisine de pupitre : Jessica. Celle-ci me regardait avec avidité, curieuse de savoir où mon esprit était-il allé vagabonder. Voyant que je ne répondais toujours pas, elle me posa une nouvelle question.

-Viens-tu au bal d'Halloween?

-Malheureusement, oui. Edward m'a convaincu, me sentis-je obligée d'ajouter devant son air étonné.

Elle eut un sourire attendri. Elle était plutôt intimidée par Edward (par tout le clan Cullen en fait), mais était heureuse de me savoir avec lui.

-Tu vas te déguiser en quoi?

-Aucune idée, je vais aller acheter mon costume ce soir.

-Toute seule?

-Avec Alice et Rosalie.

Elle renifla avec mépris. Si elle supportait Edward, elle ne supportait absolument pas ses deux sœurs. En fait, je crois qu'elle était plutôt jalouse d'elles. Ou peut-être se sentait-elle trahie parce que, après tout, elle avait été ma première amie à Forks.

-Ah bon.

Elle ne m'adressa plus la parole du cours, ni du reste de la journée. Cela m'importait peu car elle passait son temps libre avec Mike, son petit-ami, et n'en avait donc pas à m'accorder en dehors des classes. Je mangeai en compagnie des Cullen, comme toujours, et allai ensuite en cours de gym. Ce ne fut pas aussi pénible que les autres fois, peut-être parce que j'appréhendais la séance de magasinage intensive avec Alice et Rosalie…

**OoOoOoO**

-Edward, on doit vraiment y aller.

Mon bel amoureux fit la moue en m'embrassant une dernière fois. Rosalie était déjà installée au volant et pestait contre son frère qui refusait de me laisser aller. Alice, quant à elle, était adossée contre la portière et attendait patiemment que nous refaisions surface. Il était vrai que j'avais tendance à oublier le monde extérieur quand j'étais dans les bras d'Edward, mais comment aurais-je put faire autrement? Tout m'envoûtait chez lui, à commencer par son magnifique regard ocre.

- Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on allait la _mordre_, fit Alice en riant.

Edward poussa un bref soupir exaspéré et fusilla sa sœur du regard. Celle-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules, un air innocent au visage. Il m'étreignit, me fit promettre une nouvelle fois de rester en vie (comme si je faisais exprès de me fourrer dans les plus belles galères) et me laissa monter dans la voiture sport de Rosalie. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions en direction de Port Angeles.

-T'as une idée du genre de costume que tu veux, Bella?

Je m'arrachai à la contemplation du paysage et réfléchit vaguement. En quoi pourrais-je bien me costumer? Edward avait déjà un costume, Rosalie et Alice savaient sûrement ce qu'elles voulaient…

-Pas du tout, soupirais-je.

-Pourquoi pas…Wonderwoman ou Catwomen? Ça irait bien avec…

-Tais-toi Alice, fit Rosalie en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-Avec quoi? Ou qui?

-Je ne peux rien dire, répliqua Alice d'un air faussement désolé.

Ma curiosité maintenant piquée, je me demandai de quoi ou plutôt _de qui_ elles voulaient parler. Sûrement d'Edward. Il ne m'avait pas dit en quoi il se costumerait et j'avais momentanément oublié de lui demander. Peut-être en Batman? Ou Spiderman? Comme au tout début, lorsque je croyais qu'il était comme Peter Parker, mordu par une araignée radioactive. Je ricanai bêtement à cette pensée.

-Bellaaaaaa, sors de la voiture, brailla Rosalie.

Je sortis brusquement de mes pensées et remarquai que nous étions déjà arrivées. Pas étonnant, compte tenu du fait que tout les Cullen conduisaient désespérément vite. Je m'extirpai de la rutilante voiture et suivit les filles dans un magasin dont la vitrine regorgeait de déguisements, d'accessoires, de perruques…Bref la panoplie d'Halloween. Nous entrâmes et le silence se fit dans la boutique. À force de traîner avec Rosalie, je m'étais habituée à ce genre de réaction. Elle était si belle, avec ses longs cheveux bouclés et sa silhouette de mannequin. Le murmure des conversations reprit peu à peu et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les costumes pour femmes.

-Oh mon dieu! Regardez ça les filles!

Rosalie et moi nous retournâmes pour voir Alice exhiber un costume très…spécial. Une courte jupe faite de feuilles d'arbres et un soutien-gorge du même genre.

-Un costume d'Ève, pouffa Rosalie.

Quant à moi, j'étais mortifiée. Qui aurait le courage de porter ça? En public surtout.

-Tu vas vraiment porter…_ça_? articulais-je lentement. Devant tout le monde?

-Non, chantonna la jeune femme. Mais toi, si.

Rosalie éclata de rire et moi, je rougis comme une pivoine. Moi, Bella Swan, porter ce…cette chose?

-Tu es complètement folle, soufflais-je.

Mes deux « amies » semblaient vraiment s'amuser. Alice, se tenant le ventre, déclara que je serais particulièrement jolie là-dedans.

-Edward a toujours déclaré que tu étais comme un fruit défendu pour lui, sa tentation.

Était-ce possible d'être plus rouge que ça? Morte de honte, je jurai qu'il allait pleuvoir de l'or avant qu'on me voit dans cet accoutrement et me dirigea dans une autre rangée, où se trouvaient des costumes beaucoup plus convenables. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, je n'avais rien trouvé. Rose et Alice, elles, allaient et venaient entre les cabines d'essayage. Rose hésitait entre un costume de Marylin Monroe et un costume de fée, tandis qu'Alice était certaine de son choix : le temps d'une soirée, elle incarnerait Cléopâtre.

-Je prends lequel? La superbe robe blanche de Marylin ou les ailes d'une fée?

-J'aime bien Marylin, marmonnais-je.

Alice se tourna vers moi, Rose fit de même.

-Tu n'as rien trouvé?

-Non. Tant pis, je n'ai qu'à ne pas y aller.

-Tu as promis à Edward! Répliqua Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je sais mais…, je poussai un soupir, je n'ai absolument rien trouvé d'intéressant.

-Excepté le costume d'Ève, répondit malicieusement Alice.

J'observai la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, sidérée. Je n'allais certes pas porter cela! Devant Edward en plus, alors que nous avions tant de mal à réfréner nos désirs…

-Aurais-tu peur? Chantonna la blonde en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-Mais…Pas du tout! Simplement, je…Enfin, quoi, les filles.

-C'est très, très clair.

J'haussai simplement les épaules et retournai les attendre dans la voiture. Environ dix minutes plus tard, nous étions en route vers la maison. Et je n'avais toujours pas de costume…Je promis aux filles de fouiller dans ma garde-robe à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait faire l'affaire et bizarrement, aucune d'elles n'insista.

**OoOoOoOoO**

.BIP.

Avec amertume, je fermai mon réveille-matin. Les deux jours avant Halloween étaient passés à une vitesse folle et je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de costume, bien que j'aie assuré le contraire à Edward. M'étirant longuement, je constatai que le ciel semblait plus bleu que gris. Ce serait une belle journée ensoleillée. Heureusement que nous n'avions pas court, les Cullen auraient été obligés de les sécher. Parlant d'eux, Rosalie et Alice passeraient me prendre dans une demi-heure. À l'horaire : une journée complète entre filles. Cheveux, ongles, maquillages, bref des trucs qu'on faisait entre copines.

Je m'habillai lentement, jeans et t-shirt comme à l'accoutumé, passa la brosse dans mes cheveux et descendit l'escalier. La maison était vide, Charlie était sûrement allé pêcher. Ne dérogeant pas à ma routine, je mangeai un bol de céréales en écoutant distraitement la radio. On prévoyait une journée chaude et ensoleillée, par contre la soirée serait un peu plus fraîche. Et pendant que je mâchais mes céréales, mon esprit tournait à 100 milles à l'heure. Comment dire à Edward que je ne l'accompagnerais pas ? Il rétorquerait sûrement qu'il voulait que je vive ma vie normalement, alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'en temps normal je fuyais les bals comme la peste. Je lavai puis rangeai la vaisselle. Il me restait encore une dizaine de minutes et je décidai d'attendre les filles dehors. Le soleil brillait de tous ses feux, me rappelant brièvement Phoenix. La lumière se reflétait sur les feuilles des arbres, à l'orée de la forêt, teintant le sol de reflets verts. Soudain, je captai un mouvement parmi les arbres. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être? Ma curiosité étant trop forte pour que je renonce, je jetai un bref coup d'œil à ma montre. J'avais encore quelques minutes pour aller voir et, de toute façon, je ne comptais pas m'aventurer bien loin dans la forêt.

Il faisait beaucoup plus sombre, et plus frais, sous les arbres. Je frissonnai et regretta de ne pas avoir emmené mon coupe-vent. Je distinguai d'étranges formes sur le sol, baignant dans un halo de lumière. On aurait dit une étrange mutation entre une patte de chien et un pied humain. Je me penchai pour mieux l'examiner lorsqu'un filet de sueur froide me coula le long de l'échine. J'étais observée. Calmant difficilement ma respiration, je me relevai lentement. Je ne voulais pas faire de mouvements brusques, bien que la chose qui avait laissé l'empreinte devait savoir où je me trouvais. J'entendis les feuilles bruisser (et ce n'était pas le vent), un bruit étouffé, puis le grondement rauque d'un chien. _Ou d'un loup…_

Je pensais à la légende que Jacob m'avait racontée, à propos des loups-garous et des Sang-froid, et je rencontrai soudain un regard jaune. Pas miel comme Edward. Non, jaune et agressif. Un regard qui n'avait rien d'humain…

La bête s'enfuit soudain lorsque je sentis un étau glacé me serrer l'avant-bras. Spontanément, je lâchai un cri et me retourna pour faire face à…Edward.

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas t'aventurer seule dans le bois?

Il était très, très fâché. Je le voyais à son regard noir et à son ton de voix dur. Étonnamment, le fait qu'il soit furieux me rendit moi-même furieuse. Je dégageai mon bras.

-J'avais crut voir quelque chose, tentais-je de me justifier.

-Fais-tu toujours exprès pour mettre ta vie en danger?

Son ton brusque me choqua. Normalement, il cachait plus ou moins adroitement sa fureur. Là, c'était sur moi qu'elle retombait.

-Ne viens pas me sauver la prochaine fois, alors!

-Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix…

-Pas le choix? Tu n'as qu'à cesser de jouer au héro!

Oups. La réplique m'avait échappée, sous le coup de la colère. Son regard se fit plus dur encore et il me dépassa, marchant à grand pas vers la rue. Je le rattrapai, consciente que mes paroles avaient put le blesser. Je l'arrêtai alors qu'il traversait la rue, posai ma main sur son bras.

-Edward, je…

-Fais-toi tuer si c'est ce que tu veux.

Un rayon de soleil éclaira son visage, le faisant briller comme la surface polie d'un diamant. Son indifférence me blessa et je retirai ma main. Nous restâmes bien cinq minutes, l'un face à l'autre, se dévisageant. Il soupira doucement, ses trais s'adoucirent –sa voix aussi-.

-Je suis désolé…Je voulais simplement te faire une surprise en venant te chercher à la place d'Alice.

Il se dirigea vers la Volvo lentement, m'ouvrit la portière et me lança un regard désolé. Regard auquel je ne pus résister. Nous nous installâmes dans l'habitacle sans échanger un mot et il démarra en silence. Il roulait moins vite qu'à l'habitude, peut-être parce qu'il se sentait fautif et voulait éviter un nouvel accès de colère de ma part?

-Qu'as-tu vu dans la forêt? Me demanda-t-il soudain.

-Je croyais avoir vu quelque chose bouger…

-Bella, soupira-t-il. J'ai senti une autre présence, bien que je n'ai pas réussit à lire dans ses pensées.

-Je croyais être la seule avec qui ton pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas ? M'étonnais-je.

-La seule humaine, rectifia-t-il. Or, ce qu'il y avait dans la forêt ne l'était pas.

Je ne dis rien mais un frisson glacé me parcourut. Durant le reste du trajet, aucun de nous ne parla. J'étais profondément plongée dans mes pensées et ne cessait de songer à ce qui s'était trouvé dans la forêt, à quelques mètres de moi…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Partie I : Terminée.  
Partie II : À venir. En attendant, reviews?

Undead . Letters


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Bal des Masques  
Auteur : Undead Letters  
Rating : K / K+

Disclaimer Même chose que dans la partie précédente, tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer

Merci à **Justine **(deux fois plutôt qu'une)**, Phanis, VictOow, Mathilde, Mimi, Wooooooki, Écureil Lubrique, Alessia **et** Petite Lou **pour les reviews. Pardonnez-moi pour ma lenteur à poster la dernière partie mais bon, maintenant qu'elle est en ligne, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Partie II

_Maison des Cullen  
__En périphérie de Forks_

Nous arrivâmes bientôt chez les Cullen. Alice m'attendait, assise sur les marches du porche. Les rayons du soleil paraient sa peau de reflets argentés, comme si elle eut été recouverte de diamants. Elle vint à notre rencontre de sa démarche de danseuse et m'attrapa aussitôt par le bras. Elle avait déjà revêtu son costume : une longue robe blanche bordée de fils d'or, sans manche, dévoilant le commencement de sa poitrine, ses épaules et une partie de son dos. Le tout lui conférait une allure royale. J'en restai bouche-bée. Tout comme son frère, qui s'était arrêté derrière moi.

-Je te l'emprunte pour la journée, d'accord? demanda-t-elle à Edward.

Bien inutilement d'ailleurs puisqu'elle m'entraîna à l'intérieur sans attendre la réponse de son frère, bien que je captai un léger grognement de sa part lorsque nous franchîmes le hall. Tout en grimpant les marches, je m'évertuai à expliquer à Alice que je n'avais pas de costume.

-T'inquiète, me souffla-t-elle en souriant.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la chambre de Rosalie, une vaste pièce aux murs blanc crème, dont un entièrement fait de grandes fenêtres donnant sur la forêt. Ma belle amie était assise devant un miroir et s'appliquait minutieusement du rouge à lèvres. Elle se tourna vers moi, souriante, et bien qu'une seule de ses lèvres fût écarlate, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être éblouie par sa splendeur. Un trait noir soulignait la profondeur de ses yeux, dont la couleur ressemblait à de l'or liquide.

-Ton costume est dans la salle de bain, me dit-t-elle en désignant ladite porte.

-Mon…mon costume?

Curieuse, et à la fois craintive de la surprise que me réservait mes deux amies, je poussai la porte et entrai. Dans une housse transparente suspendue devant la porte m'attendait mon_ costume._ Au début, je crus à un immense paquet de feuilles vertes. Puis je compris.

-HORS DE QUESTION!

Mon cri de rage fit pouffer les deux sœurs qui entrèrent dans la salle de bain à ma suite. Rosalie, les poings sur les hanches, et Alice, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, me contemplaient.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant Bella, déclara la blonde d'un ton posé.

-Et puis, ce n'est que le temps d'une soirée, renchérit sa sœur.

Je grognai et secouai la tête. Il était hors de question que je porte ce…cette chose. C'était indécent, vulgaire et pas du tout mon style. Que penseraient Jess, Angela ou Mike en me voyant affublée d'un tel costume ? Pire, que penserait Edward ? C'était tout simplement impensable. J'avais déjà une drôle de réputation au lycée, dût à ma fréquentation abusive des Cullen…

-Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on use de la force ?

La moue contrite de Rosalie ne m'échappa pas. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à le faire – mais elle le ferait. _Et puis_, me rappela une voix dans ma tête, _tu as promis à Edward. _Rageant, j'attrapai la housse et expulsai mes 'amies' hors de la salle de bain.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-Bellaaaaaaa!

Pour la centième fois depuis au moins une heure, je m'observai dans le miroir. La jupe, faîtes de fausses feuilles, épousait parfaitement la forme de mes hanches et finissait au milieu de la cuisse. La peau blanche de mes jambes me fit grimacer mais je me concentrai aussitôt sur le haut, qui était certainement la première chose que l'on remarquait sur cet imbécile de costume. Le haut cachait simplement ma poitrine (la honte), le reste se terminant en voilages de la même couleur que ma peau. Le dos était presque totalement à découvert. J'avais trouvé, dans la housse, deux bracelets en faux or représentant des serpents. Très subtile allusion à l'histoire d'Ève, d'Adam et de la pomme.

-Bella, j'enfonce cette porte si tu n'ouvres pas!

Le grondement d'Alice m'arracha un sourire. J'entendis le soupir exaspéré de Rosalie et consentit finalement à sortir de mon antre. J'ouvris la porte et attendit, hésitante, les commentaires…Qui ne vinrent pas.

-C'est…c'est si horrible?

Je rougis brusquement. Je ne m'étais trouvée pas si laide tout à l'heure, dans le miroir, mais face aux deux sœurs…La comparaison était exclue tant je me sentais insignifiante à leur côté.

-Mais non Bella, pas du tout! C'est même magnifique!

Alice me fit un grand sourire et m'examina de haut en bas. Rose, quant à elle, semblait avoir perdu la voix.

-Edward va avoir une crise, marmonna finalement la blonde avec un sourire.

-Je ne peux pas porter ça!

-Mais si tu peux, tu l'as déjà sur toi…

Soudain, Alice m'agrippa et me poussa à l'intérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Edward demanda ensuite à me voir, ce à quoi Rosalie rétorqua qu'il n'en aurait pas le droit jusqu'au bal. Après quelques protestations et plusieurs soupirs exaspérés, il quitta la chambre et je pus enfin sortir. Ce que je me demandais, c'est si Edward avait vu mon costume dans les pensées de ses sœurs…J'espérais de tout cœur que non car j'avais peur qu'il ne me trouve ridicule et, avouons-le, laide.

-Maintenant, passons au maquillage!

Je jetai un regard apeuré à Rosalie qui frémissait déjà à l'idée de pouvoir tester ses idées de maquillage sur moi. Un cobaye, voilà ce que j'étais pour mes deux amies. La belle vampire me fit asseoir, dos au miroir, et entreprit de me 'transformer' en Ève. Je ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'elle fit, elle bougeait à une vitesse insoutenable pour mes simples yeux d'humaine, mais lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin, un grand sourire recouvrit son visage. Elle était visiblement très satisfaite d'elle-même. J'allais me retourner mais elle posa ses mains glacées sur mes épaules.

-Les cheveux d'abord!

Je passai une main dans ma tignasse emmêlée, grimaçant.

-C'est nécessaire ?

Je sentis Alice s'affairer derrière moi, ses doigts fourrageant dans mes cheveux. Elle frisa quelques mèches à l'aide d'un fer à friser, en lissa d'autres, puis après ce qui me sembla être une éternité, elle se laissa tomber sur un siège à côté de moi.

-Je ne me souvenais pas que les cheveux d'humain étaient si…indomptables, soupira-t-elle.

-Je crois que c'est une exception propre à Bella, ricana Rosalie.

Passant la main dans sa chevelure blonde, parfaite soit-dit en passant, elle fit la moue. Je savais qu'elle aurait mieux aimé être humaine, ce qu'elle m'enviait beaucoup. Qui eut crut qu'une telle créature, magnifique et éblouissante, pourrait envier une petite mortelle comme moi ?

-Quelle heure est-il ?, demandais-je soudainement.

Lorsque j'étais arrivée, il était encore tôt. Le ciel s'était obscurci et je me rendis compte, après que mon ventre me l'eut bruyamment rappelé, que je n'avais rien mangé depuis ce temps là.

-L'heure de manger!, fit joyeusement Alice.

Elle se dandina prestement jusqu'à la cuisine et revient quelques secondes plus tard, un plateau fumant dans les mains. Affamée, je me jetai dessus et ignorai Rosalie qui pestait parce que j'allais 'détruire mon maquillage'. Parlant de maquillage, je ne m'étais pas encore vue. Avalant brusquement ma bouchée, je me tournai vers le miroir. L'assiette me glissa des mains (et Alice la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol). Je touchai ma joue, lentement, comme pour me persuader que c'était bien mon reflet que je voyais dans le miroir.

Ma peau, d'ordinaire rose seulement sur les joues, avait une jolie teinte pèche. J'avais presque l'air jolie…Mes lèvres, enduites de gloss, semblaient plus pulpeuses que d'habitude. Mon regard avait un éclat sauvage, rehaussé par la poudre dorée que Rosalie y avait appliqué. Mes cheveux formaient une masse auburn savamment ébouriffée, me donnant l'air 'sauvage'. Je ne me reconnaissais plus…Et me trouvai magnifique.

-Mon dieu, Rosalie, murmurais-je.

Je devinai l'expression surprise de mon amie et me tournai vers elle. En moins d'une seconde, je me retrouvai à l'étreindre, oubliant la prudence et le fait que ce n'était pas qu'une simple jeune fille que je serrais dans mes bras, mais un vampire.

-Bella, marmonna-t-elle en m'éloignant doucement.

-Oups, désolée, répondis-je.

Alice me tendit mon assiette en m'informant qu'il ne restait qu'une demi-heure avant le bal. Aussitôt mon estomac se noua et je ne pus rien avaler. À la place, je demandai:

-Partons-nous avec les garçons ?

-Naaa. Ils prennent la Volvo.

-Nous, on prend la voiture de Rose…Et c'est moi qui conduis! termina Alice avec un grand sourire.

À la simple pensée que mon amie allait conduire ce monstre sur quatre roues, je me sentis encore plus maussade. D'autant plus que je ne serai pas avec Edward avant d'arriver à l'école et que, je devais l'avouer, il me manquait sérieusement. Je poussai un soupir.

-Arrête de soupirer Bella.

-Désolée.

-À quoi tu pensais ? me demanda Alice.

-À rien…

-Bella…

-À Edward, termina Rosalie à ma place.

-Si ce n'est pas mignon!

Mes deux amies se mirent à rire et je me sentis encore une fois comme la simple petite humaine, stupide et enfantine.

-C'était comment l'Halloween dans ton temps, Rose ?

La jolie blonde me jeta un regard décontenancé puis fit mine de réfléchir. Alice, elle, se tourna vivement vers sa sœur. Ne se souvenant pas de sa vie d'humaine, sa réponse l'intéressait beaucoup.

-Nous mettions une citrouille avec une chandelle à l'intérieur sur le pas de la porte. Pour éloigner les mauvais esprits. Rien de bien…amusant.

Haussant les épaules, elle se tourna le miroir et entreprit de se repoudrer le nez. Je jetai un regard à Alice, craignant d'avoir offensé Rosalie, mais mon amie secoua doucement la tête et alla enlacer sa sœur. Je fus touchée par la complicité entre les deux jeunes femmes, la ressemblance de leurs traits malgré le fait qu'elles ne provenaient pas réellement de la même famille. Se détachant de la blonde, Alice me regarda avec un grand sourire.

-Bon, on y va ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_En route vers Forks_

Je m'étais transformée en boule de stress vivante. J'étais nerveuse, affolée. Et pas seulement pas que j'étais dans la même voiture qu'Alice, qui conduisait beaucoup plus vite que la limite permise (comme toujours). Non, mon angoisse venait d'une toute autre source : le bal. Les garçons étaient déjà arrivés, selon Rosalie, et toujours selon cette dernière, s'impatientaient. Je tripotais une feuille ornant ma jupe, me demandant combien de temps je pourrais tenir sans vomir partout.

Le trajet se déroula trop rapidement à mon goût et déjà nous arrivions devant l'école. L'aire de stationnement était remplie et nous dûmes nous garer un peu plus loin, à mon grand bonheur. Plus je retardais l'instant où tout le monde, mais surtout Edward, me verrait ainsi habillée, mieux je me sentais. Le téléphone d'Alice sonna, elle le porta à son oreille pour raccrocher aussitôt. Sûrement un des Cullen, car une conversation humaine aurait été un peu plus longue.

-Ils nous attendent à l'intérieur, fit Alice comme si elle avait deviné mes pensées.

Je recommençai à me sentir mal. Tout tournait autour de moi et je cessai brusquement d'avancer. Mes jambes tremblaient. Je devais être belle à voir, figée au beau milieu de la rue, un air paniqué au visage. Rosalie, qui m'avait devancée, se retourna soudainement. Je sentis la main froide d'Alice se poser sur mon épaule.

-Ça va aller ? me demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

J'hochai rapidement la tête et leur marmonna de continuer, que j'allais les rejoindre. Rose refusa mais devant l'insistance de sa sœur, obtempéra. Je me retrouvai alors seule, avec mes angoisses et mes sombres pensées en tête…Toujours ce même vieux complexe, celui de ne pas être assez bien pour Edward, qui revenait me tenir compagnie. Mes pas dérivèrent vers le parc, à quelques mètres du lycée. Il était désert, comme je l'avais souhaité. Je me sentis soudain lasse. Jamais je n'avais fait attendre Edward, jamais je ne m'étais passée de sa présence aussi longtemps…Et pourtant, j'étais si nerveuse que je ne pouvais me résoudre à aller le rejoindre. J'étais assise sur une balançoire et me laissait bercer par son grincement, seul bruit à troubler le silence, quand je le sentis derrière moi. Me retournant brusquement, et manquant de tomber par la même occasion, je me retrouvai coincée contre son torse. Son odeur familière m'enivra aussitôt et je me sentis mieux. J'avais presque oublié mon costume, tant sa présence m'apaisait.

-Tu es époustouflante, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

J'étais glacée et il s'en rendit bientôt compte car il recula un peu, suffisamment pour que nos deux corps ne se touchent plus. Il me donna un baiser sur le front et, devant mon air insistant, m'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. Je le sentais prudent, sur ses gardes, et n'en comprenait pas la raison. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur. À la place d'y répondre, il retira sa cape et la posa sur mes épaules. Un instant…Sa cape ?

-Mais tu es…tu es Superman ? réussis-je à articuler.

Mais oui, il était vraiment déguisé en Superman. Incroyablement beau dans son costume de super héro, il semblait presque humain. Seuls sa peau trop blanche et ses yeux entourés de cernes violets démontraient le contraire, bien qu'aucun humain sauf moi ne fût au courant. Je me surpris à sourire bêtement, tout en le contemplant. L'effet Edward, que voulez-vous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? me demanda-t-il en souriant.

Et j'aurais juré que s'il avait été humain, il aurait rougit.

-Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, rétorquais-je à la place. J'imagine que tu veux que nous allions au bal ?

-Sauf si tu ne veux pas y aller.

Avais-je bien entendu ? Edward était plus que conscient que les bals me rebutaient. Alors pourquoi me donnait-il le choix, alors qu'il m'avait presque obligé à y aller? C'était inhabituel de sa part. Normalement il aurait insisté pour que nous y fassions un saut, juste pour montrer à tout le monde que je n'étais pas différente des autres parce que je sortais avec un Cullen. Et il avait mis un point d'honneur à faire comme si j'étais comme les autres adolescentes de mon âge, alors qu'il savait que ce ne serait jamais le cas.

-Tu ne voulais pas y aller ?

Mon air surpris le fit rire, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me joindre à lui.

-Que ce soit au bal ou ailleurs, l'important c'est qu'on passe la soirée ensemble non ?

-Oui mais…

-Maintenant que je te donne le choix, tu veux y aller?

-Non mais…

-Alors nous n'irons pas.

Il s'assied sur la balançoire à côté de la mienne et me prit la main. Il m'embrassa délicatement les doigts. Le contact de ses lèvres me fit frissonner, mais je réussis à me tenir tranquille. Nous étions tous les deux silencieux et je le sentais heureux, en paix. C'était un sentiment que je partageais. Il m'arrivait souvent, surtout lorsque j'étais avec lui, d'avoir l'impression que le temps ralentissait sa course, qu'il se stabilisait pour me permettre de goûter pleinement des moments comme celui-ci. Ses yeux étaient vrillés aux miens et j'y décelai du désir, ce qui eut pour effet d'accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Il le sentit sûrement car il se mit à rire. Je me joignis à lui.

-Je t'aime, me murmura-t-il soudain.

Ce fut la seule phrase qui rompit le silence. Nous n'allâmes pas rejoindre les autres au bal ce soir-là. Nous restâmes assis, l'un près de l'autre, à observer la lune qui paraît de reflets argentés le moindre objet, le moindre vivant. Sa main dans la mienne, je me sentais en sécurité. Ce moment, jamais je ne l'oublierai. Je sais que, malgré les années qui passeront et même si je deviens vampire un jour, je conserverai cet ultime souvenir en mémoire. Car lorsqu'il m'avait dit 'Je t'aime', le temps s'était vraisemblablement arrêté.

Quelqu'un a déjà écrit : Certains moments ont un goût d'éternité. Ceux passés avec Edward, qu'ils appartiennent au passé ou au futur, en font partis.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Partie I : Terminée  
Partie II : Terminée

Et bien voilà la fin de mon OS sur Twilight. J'ai quelques doutes sur la fin, et sûrement la retravaillerais-je un jour, mais pour l'instant je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez. Est-ce à la hauteur du premier chapitre ? Je l'espère, car j'ai mis beaucoup de cœur et d'efforts à terminer cette fic.

En terminant, je voudrais remercier un de mes amis (qui se reconnaîtra, du moins je l'espère) qui m'a donné envie de terminer l'écriture de la dernière partie du _Bal des Masques_. Sans son intervention, et sans ses nombreuses questions sur l'écriture en général qui m'ont faites réaliser à quel point j'aimais écrire, je n'aurais probablement pas terminé cette histoire. Donc merci encore une fois mon cher, et dis-toi qu'une partie de ce texte t'es dû. Merci aussi à ceux qui lisent et commentent mes histoires, c'est un véritable plaisir de se savoir encourager :)

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire à la prochaine, lorsque je reviendrais avec une nouvelle fic!

Undead . Letters


End file.
